mythrilacesfandomcom-20200213-history
James Stuart
James "Jimmy" Eli Brown Stuart is a Knight of the Centauri Confederacy and husband of Priscilla May Stuart. from the planet of Atlantica. He commands the 1st Atlantica Knight Regiment, the Stuart Regiment. He was formally a member of the Bannikberg Regiment, its oldest member after the creator herself. He pilots an Invoke. Biography General Born and raised on the rural planet Atlantica. Jimmy comes from one of the earliest and richest families to settle the planet. He is of Hispanic origin with dark hair and eyes. Before Mythril Aces Before Military Jimmy was raised among wealth and prominence but desired more out of life. He struck out on his own when he was sixteen, hoping to make a name for himself. During his travels across the galaxy he was struck by the many wonders of the different worlds but soon found himself longing for the simplicity of home. He returned to Atlantica only to find a vast contrast between the people of his home and the rest of the Centauri. He felt that Atlanticans as a whole were apathetic towards life compared to the vibrant life of other planets. The planet was virtually ignored after Flow travel made it an unnecessary detour to any other world and the war never touched them. Only recently settled, Atlantica lacked a distinct culture of its own, leaving its population with nothing to celebrate and encourage locally. These, among other reasons, Jimmy concluded led to lack of involvement in civic and social life on his world and he vowed to change it. Jimmy returned home and began using his funds to encourage carnivals and circuses to come to Atlantica. He went around the planet, using his family connections to set up feasts to celebrate national holidays and local events and touring schools to encourage children to make more out of their lives then their parent did. Initially many of these events met with failure, unable to stir public interest though he did meet Priscilla May, who became one of his supporters during these travels. Eventually the two became romantically involved. Success was found after a Knight regiment found themselves on the planet and their exploits in the war garnered much attention. Jimmy convinced them to do what he had been doing with much more appreciable results. It was then that he concluded that the best way to encourage a cultural rebirth on Atlantica was to have a noble figure spearheading the project, which he concluded would be himself. Enlisting in the military he was first a ground soldier and served for a year before tranfering to a frame squadron. During the next year Jimmy excelled in combat and was knighted. Before returning to active duty after receiving his knighthood, he returned to Atlantica. As he had hoped, a title did much more to bring attention to his programs and his pay did much to replenish his rapidly diminishing family funds. Once again the Knight traveled the planet promoting pride in culture and uniqueness with Priscilla May by his side, she having kept his successful programs alive while he was on duty. It was at this point the two agreed to marry after Jimmy's next tour was complete. Lai Dame Campaign Jimmy, as an independent Knight unattached to any regiment, was sent to the Lai Dame system on March 8, 2097 at the start of the Lai Dame Campaign as part of an advance force to drive out the Federation. It was at this time he met Lorraine venne Bannikberg and Annabel Vermillion Lee, two future members of the Bannikberg Regiment. The fighting lasted until June. Reinforcements rarely coming in, leaving the dwindling forces of both sides to slug it out without support until at last the Confederacy obtained control of the system. No sooner did the fight for the Lai Dame system end that Jimmy was reassigned to guard important convoys near the frontier. The ships he was guarding were attacked by the Izumi Pirates and in the ensuing battle he was stranded on a nearby moon. The Pirate War Convoy duty in the Kuroi System led to attacks by the Izumi Pirates. Saffron Mythril Aces Frame Formally piloted a Spitefire which was damaged beyond repair during a pirate raid on Geist. He now uses an Invoke. Medium (150%) (3act) *High-pen Beam Rifle: Long-ranged: 25%, 35%, 55%: Extra 15% damage against Heavy class foes. *Rapid-fire Beam Rifle: mid-ranged: 20%, 30%, 40%: Rapid Fire *Physical Shield: Can be attached to back or shoulders, protecting the Frame. It adds 50% health to the total, but takes away an AP, effectively making the Invoke a heavy class Frame. Trivia James Stuart name and character was inspired by the Confederate Civil War General J.E.B Stuart. Even his call sign, "Golden Wings" is a homage to Stuart's nickname, the "Knight of the Golden Spurs". James Stuart James Stuart Category:Knights Category:Frame Pilots Category:Trio Knights Category:NPCs